G☆PC35 / Transcript
Okinawa Arc, Episode 35: Last Day in Okinawa, Return at Kyoto! The End of the Summer! At the flashback 16 years ago, Juliet has just been born, as she was crying, the bare arms were carrying her frail body. On Juliet's naked body, she has markings all over their body resembling the teeth and claw marks of a wolf. Juliet had also the wolf ears and tail. Lord Capulet: *as voiceovers* (Somehow, the instant Juliet was born, I knew. After all, she came from my wife and me.) The baby Juliet was crying as Young Tybalt hold her in his arms. Young Tybalt: Come on sweetheart don't cry anymore, you're happy to be reincarnated among with the Capulet family. You and me, we're reunited, after 400 years have passed. Volumnia: Ooh, I can't believe it... She had the same wolf ears and tail! Lady Capulet was laying in bed as she is very exhausted after giving birth to Juliet. Lady Capulet: Juliet's crying! She needs me! But... W-Where my husband? Where is he? I want to see him! He must see Juliet, she has just been born! Volumnia: I'm sorry... Actually, he's... Juliet suddenly open her eyes, wakes up from a dream that represents her past and sat on the bed suddenly. It's 5:55 am the morning as the sun rise, her wolf tail and ears are pop out as she becomes a Hanyou during the day until night time. As Mana, Sharuru and Hermione are sleeping, Juliet panted and breathes heavily, she then sobbed as her tears fall on her tight fists. Juliet: Father... Why did you disappear for 16 years so I was still in my mother's womb? I didn't even see your face so I was just born! Why, Father? Her stomach was growling, Juliet placed her both hands on it as she was very hungry. Juliet: *sigh* I was hungry in a moment like this. She will then get up and leave the bed, but when suddenly the notebook fell off the bed which noticed Juliet. Juliet: It was my notebook. She picked up her notebook and examined it, the cover was written "Juliet's development book year". Tybalt: *as voiceovers* (Take these.) Juliet remembers in her mind with Tybalt gave at her the diary. Tybalt: They're diaries your mother wrote about you. Back to reality with Juliet read her diary where she noticed something. Juliet: *flips a page* Her hand-writing is awful... July thirty-one, 5:55 am. A girl was born. The mother is Lady Capulet and Lord Capulet is the father. The child's name is Juliet... A vision of her past with her mother, Lady Capulet, carrying the baby Juliet was crying in her mother's arms. Lady Capulet: *as voiceovers* (August 7th, Juliet is one week old. She cries a lot. Even if I gave her my breast, she only would only calm down a little before she started crying again.) Another vision of her past where the baby Juliet was crying and lay down on the futon. Lady Capulet: *as voiceovers* (October thirty-one, Juliet is one month old. She's a light sleeper when ever I put her down on the futon she wake up crying.) A last vision where the baby Juliet was more crying at night time as her mother carry her in arms despite fatigue. Lady Capulet: *as voiceovers* (November thirty, Juliet is two months old. Last night, she cried all night long. Because of that she slept in this morning. But she woke up crying again.) Juliet: *flips a page* It all sounds the same. Just a lot of crying. Maybe that's why the hand-writing is so awful... She flips a page where she noticed these hand-writing are come from Romeo. Juliet: Oh, these are come from Romeo? A vision shown with Young Juliet hold a bouquet of flowers she picked up, she hold Romeo's hand while walking together. Romeo: *as voiceovers* (July thirty-one. Juliet turned two today since we are raised by wolves, but she still hasn't spoken her first word. Maybe she's autistic at birth? Perhaps. She picked flowers while we walked to her mother's grave.) Another vision shown with Young Juliet picked and pile up rocks while playing and kneeled. Romeo: *as voiceovers* (December thirty. Juliet will be two and a half tomorrow. She cries a lot at night. She likes to pile up rocks in the center of the room and know them down again.) A last vision where Young Juliet pointed her finger to the medical plants and shown at Young Romeo. Romeo: *as voiceovers* (January ninth. Since she turned two and half, Juliet has started to talk a little. But mostly she just manes plants with medical properties. I wounder if my guardian to blame?) Back to reality as Juliet flips a page. Juliet: Saying plant names that early huh? Ha ha. Takes after me, I guess. (I'm'' really was a troublesome child... I put my lover and wolves through a lot.) A vision with the baby Juliet was crying in her mother's arms while sing for her. And thus in the wolf leader's arms when the baby Juliet was more crying. '''Juliet:' *as voiceovers* (But because of all the care I'm received from everyone.) Another vision with Young Juliet was crying while placed her fists on her eyes, and sat on a rock while Young Romeo comfort her by playing a den-den daiko (a Japanese pellet drum). Juliet: *as voiceovers* (I'm grown from a crybaby...) The last vision with Juliet was happy and smiling while closed her eyes. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (Into someone splendid.) Back to reality, she's about to leave from room as Mana noticed her as she just woke up. Mana: Good morning, Juliet. Juliet: Good morning. Mana: It's the last day our summer holiday in Okinawa. Juliet: Yep, I know. She gave at Mana her diary. Mana: It was the same diary I read a few weeks ago when I got into your room. Juliet: If you want to read so much, it's now. She leave from the room. Later at the great room where everyone gathered their bags and belongings to be able to leave Okinawa and return to Kyoto. Juliet: Aaah really, Okinawa we really miss it. Rosette: Don't complain, do not forget the back to school in September! Meg: *narrowed and arms placed behind her head* But it's true, I really want to stay in this paradise for a long time! Esther: Will you forget this important mission to save our world and destroy Orochi? Meg: No, I would not forget! Moka: It allows me to go back and study at the Youkai Academy. William holds his microphone. William: Everyone, take attention please! Everyone must to gathered in groups! We have something important about Akeginu and Koshirou Chikuma! Both of them, Akeginu and Koshirou are introduced in front to everyone to announced something important. Jigorou: What does that mean? Akeginu: I'm asking for your attention, please! Koshirou: Akeginu and myself, we took the decision to leave Okinawa and so their work as hotel employees to be able to work at the Iga Pastryhouse! All: Eeeh?! Hotarubi: Seriously? Nenki: That's good news! Akeginu: Yes it's been 7 years that we work here in Okinawa as deployed in this hotel. But both of us will leave this post to work in the Iga Pastryhouse! Iga clan: Whooah really?! Yashamaru: That's a true news so? . Intermission. Juliet and Mana appeared in the first eyecatch while Cure Amaterasu and Cure Heart appeared in the second eyecatch. . Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Juliet: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Takamagahara Arc. Juliet and Youkai Legacy. The Inugami Blood Flows Into Veins! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:Transcripts